pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Grotle
Vs. Grotle is the second episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 12/12/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn watch Aaron’s battle against Cynthia on TV, his Vespiquen battling Garchomp. Aaron: Now Vespiquen! Use Attack Order! Vespiquen’s hive glows yellow, as she fires a swarm of energy grubs flying at Garchomp. Garchomp takes the attack head on, though comes out as if unscathed. Cynthia: Go for Flamethrower! Garchomp breathes Flamethrower, burning through some of the Attack Order as the attack heads for Vespiquen. The grubs fly back and form a wall, preventing Flamethrower from reaching Vespiquen. Garchomp is surrounded in dragon energy as she breaks through Attack Order with Dragon Rush, striking and defeating Vespiquen. Referee: Vespiquen is unable to battle! The winner is Garchomp and the victor is Cynthia! Announcer: And after an intense battle, Cynthia remains on top! A big round of applause for Aaron for such a spectacular performance! Dawn: Aw! Even Aaron lost! Conway: Cynthia is the champion. It’ll take an exceedingly powerful trainer to defeat her. Ian: In that case, it’s time to train. Dawn: What?! I thought that we were going to keep on going. You said that there was a gym in Snowpoint City! Conway: Uh, this one is my bad. I’m expecting a delivery within the next day or so. I asked Ian if we could wait for the day. Ian: And to pass time, we’re going to train. Crystal: I’ll help you then! I’ve been working on teaching Buizel a new move! Dawn: (Sighs) In that case, I shall practice my appeal with Buneary. I plan on using it and its dazzling new Ice Beam for the appeal round in my next contest! Conway: And do you know where that is? Dawn: (Scoffs) I am offended that you would think to ask that of me! The next contest is in Sandalstraw Town, which is on the way up to Snowpoint City! That way, we retain the pace that Ian is so determined to keep. Conway: (Chuckles) Sorry for doubting you. Ian, Crystal and Dawn head out back, as Conway remains sitting on the couch. He leans back, relaxing. Conway: Ah. So rare to get down time. Glad to know that Dawn is thinking ahead without any prompts. Huh? The door to the Pokémon Center opens, as Paul walks in. He drops off his Pokéballs at the desk with Nurse Joy, as he sits down on the couch to the side of Conway. Conway: Hello Paul. Paul looks over, as if noticing Conway for the first time. Paul: Conway. I assume he’s here as well. Conway: Out back training. We just finished watching Cynthia battling Aaron, and he got, pumped by his standards. Paul: Is his team still as weak as ever? Conway: Heh. We have differing definitions of weak, so I can’t answer that question for you. He did manage to beat Reggie in a battle, if that means anything. Paul looks away, trying not to give a tell. Paul: It doesn’t. He’s a weak loser. Conway: Not from what I’ve seen. He showed us around his house. He seemed to have been a pretty powerful trainer. Participating in the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh leagues before taking on the Battle Frontier. Paul looks down at the floor, avoiding Conway’s gaze. Conway: I am not familiar with how the Frontier works, besides that it is a highly prestiged honor. Cynthia had mentioned that Ian had conquered the Frontier. Paul: (Scoffing) I doubt it. Conway: Why? Because Ian and your brother are similar in their manner of training? Paul: Exactly that. There are seven frontier brains, each as strong as an Elite Four member. Reggie battled them all, but lost to the seventh, final member. And when he lost, he gave up. He never tried again, instead going soft and becoming a Pokémon Breeder. Conway: Perhaps he just saw that it was time to move on. Paul: (Restraining anger) A true trainer doesn’t run away from a fight! I watched him lose and deteriorate to Brandon, and vowed never to be as pathetic as him. Conway: Hence your pursuit of power instead of friendship. Paul: If you’re implying that Ian managed to do what Reggie couldn’t, I simply laugh at you. Just because he beat that loser, doesn’t mean that he’s that strong. Paul gets up, walking off. Conway lets out an exasperated sigh. Conway: Well, that was enlightening. And he remembered my name. End Scene Ian and Crystal face each other with Chimchar and Buizel, Piplup pouting on the bench. Dawn and Buneary are off on another practice field, Buneary using Ice Beam to form an ice tower. Dawn looks unsatisfied, Buneary looking upset. Buneary: Bun. Dawn: Oh, no! It isn’t you, Buneary. I am not utilizing your abilities to their potential yet. Ian: Chimchar, use Acrobatics! Crystal: Buizel! Fury Cutter! Chimchar glows light blue as it speeds forward leaving after images. Buizel scrapes his paws like a sword, forming red energy blades. Buizel swings Fury Cutter as Chimchar kicks Buizel with Acrobatics. Chimchar flips backwards as Buizel finishes the swing, landing on its feet. Chimchar: (Proud) Chim! Ian: Fury Cutter, huh? Crystal: One of Ursula’s thugs had a Buizel that used the move. I thought it’d be good to have a counter for Grass types! Plus, it lets Buizel get up close and personal with the opponent! Which is just how he likes it! Buizel: Bui bui! Crystal: Now Buizel! Use Aqua Jet! Ian: Block it with Flame Wheel! Buizel is surrounded in water, as he shoots forward at Chimchar. Chimchar runs forward, the flame from its tail surrounding it like a wheel, the attacks colliding with each other. The two push each other back, both sides determined. Paul: You really are a hypocrite, aren’t you? Everyone stops what they’re doing, turning to see Paul approaching them. Conway follows a little ways behind. Paul: You chastise me for competing in a tournament to make my Pokémon stronger, than you do the same. You critique me for my training methods, (He points at Chimchar and Buizel) And you do the exact same thing! You’re having Chimchar block the opponent’s attacks by matching it head on! (Angrily) How is that ANY different than me?! Chimchar looks frightened, as Ian glares at Paul. The two continue to stare at each other, as Conway joins Crystal and Dawn. Crystal: I can’t believe that Paul! I mean, Ian’s training methods aren’t anything like Paul’s! Conway: Not as extreme, maybe. But in principle, they are exactly the same. Paul pitted his Pokémon against each other to train, and match each other in strength. That is Ian’s usual style, when he doesn’t have a training partner. What’s more… Conway motions towards Ian, who remains calm. Conway: The last time Paul called Ian a hypocrite, he was greatly offended, as if denying it. He’s not responding this time because he realized that Paul is right in that manner. Ian: I challenge you to a battle. Paul: (Groans) Best two out of three? Ian: A two on two battle. Fast pace, all out. Paul: Whatever. Paul takes his position on one side of the field, as Ian, Piplup and Chimchar make it to the other side. Crystal returns Buizel, as Dawn returns Buneary. Dawn: If we may, I’d like to try the coin flip app on the Pokétch to see who gets the first move. Ian: Fine with me. I call heads. Paul: Tails. Dawn touches the screen of her Pokétch, as the Magikarp coin flips. It lands on the Magikarp side up, meaning heads. Dawn: Ian has the first move. Ian: (Draws a Pokéball.) Turtwig. Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Turtwig. Turtwig: (Nonchalantly) Wig. Paul: Turtwig? You do realize the definition of insanity, right? Doing the same thing expecting a different result each time. Gliscor, stand by for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Gliscor. Gliscor: Gli! Conway: So, a repeat of their previous battle. Dawn: I do hope Ian knows what he’s doing. Crystal: Of course he does! He, he has a plan that we don’t know about! Paul: Go, X-Scissor! Ian: Curse! Gliscor flies forward, claws glowing with crimson energy. Turtwig glows red from Curse, as Gliscor strikes Turtwig with an energy X. Paul: Poison Jab! Ian: Bite to Razor Leaf! Gliscor lifts its tail off the ground, the tips seeping with poison energy. It jabs the tail forward, as Turtwig leans to the side and Bites into the tail. Gliscor winches in pain, as Turtwig’s leaves flash white. Turtwig fires spiraling leaves from its leaves, hitting Gliscor square in the chest. Gliscor is released and goes flying back, spreading its wings to catch itself. Ian: Razor Leaf! Paul: Sandstorm, then Guillotine! Turtwig fires Razor Leaf, as Gliscor swings its arms and releasing a sand wind. Razor Leaf is deflected as Turtwig is hit by the Sandstorm, being buffed by it. Gliscor’s claws glow light blue with the claws expanding in size as it dives down at Turtwig. Ian: Bite! Turtwig opens its mouth, and Bites into Guillotine, an explosion wave occurring on both sides of Turtwig. Paul: Poison Jab! Ian: Curse and Razor Leaf! Gliscor’s tail shoots around and strikes Turtwig with Poison Jab, as it uses Curse to raise its defense. Turtwig then fires Razor Leaf at point blank, causing a small explosion as Gliscor is blasted back defeated. Paul returns Gliscor, scowling. Ian: If that’s your definition, then it’s better to be insane in battle than to expect the same result each time. Nice job, Turtwig. Turtwig: (Nonchalantly) Wig. Turtwig glows pink, as it morphs and evolves into a Grotle. Grotle: (Nonchalantly) Grotle. Crystal: Yeah! It evolved! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Grotle, the Grove Pokémon and the evolved form of Turtwig. The shell is hardened soil. Some Pokémon come to peck the berries growing on the trees on its back. Paul: Magmar, stand by for battle! Paul throws a Pokéball, choosing Magmar. Magmar: Magmar! Dawn: Is that? Conway: The Magmar that he used to defeat Maylene’s Lucario. Paul: Flamethrower! Ian: Razor Leaf! Magmar breathes Flamethrower, as Grotle shakes its body to fire Razor Leaf. The Razor Leaf is burned up as Flamethrower strikes Grotle. Grotle takes it, as Magmar turns up the heat. Paul: Curse only raises Physical Defense. So if I attack with Special Attacks, then that defense is worthless! Ian: Grotle, Synthesis! Grotle shines gold as it uses Synthesis, though it is still bathed in Flamethrower. Magmar stops the attack, as Grotle is defeated. Paul: You’re all talk. You couldn’t even put up a decent counter! Ian returns Grotle, putting the Pokéball away. Both Piplup and Chimchar groan in anticipation, as Ian waves them off. Ian: Not this time. I choose you! Vespiquen! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Vespiquen. Piplup clucks in protest. Vespiquen: Vespi! Paul: Got inspired by Elite Four member Aaron? It won’t be enough! Magmar, use Flamethrower! Ian: Attack Order! Magmar breathes Flamethrower, as Vespiquen’s hive glows yellow, releasing a swarm of flying energy grubs that takes the Flamethrower, the attacks canceling each other out. Magmar suddenly appear behind Vespiquen. Paul: Feint Attack! Ian: Sweet Scent! Vespiquen releases a pink aroma from her wings, enticing Magmar before it goes for a kick. Vespiquen then hovers up over Magmar and gets behind it. Paul: Fire Punch! Ian: Power Gem! Magmar shakes off the Sweet Scent effect, its fist lighting aflame. Vespiquen’s gem flashes as it fires a pink energy blast, blowing Magmar back across the field. Paul: Fire Spin! Ian: Gust! Magmar breathes a vortex of fire, as Vespiquen’s wings glow blue as she flaps them to release a Gust of wind. The attacks collide, but the flames hit the ground and travel along them, the vortex shooting up from under Vespiquen. She is trapped in a ring of fire, her holding her arm up to resist the heat. Paul: Now Flamethrower! Ian: Power Gem! Magmar breathes Flamethrower, while Vespiquen blocks it with Power Gem. Ian: And Attack Order! Paul: Feint Attack to Fire Punch! Magmar spins and disappears, while Vespiquen releases grubs, several of them being caught in the Fire Spin. Magmar appears with a Fire Punch, as the Attack Order strikes Magmar from below, rising up like a tower. The swarm then arcs and slams Magmar into the ground, them ramming into it like a waterfall. The flames from Fire Spin fade, as Magmar lies defeated. Paul: What?! Ian: Yes! You did it Vespiquen! Vespiquen: (Excited) Vespi! Paul returns Magmar, as he storms off. Ian smiles as he strokes Vespiquen. Conway: So Ian won. Crystal: I told you he would! Dawn: Ian’s previous track record with Paul wasn’t exactly encouraging. Ian: Actually, that’s the first official battle we finished with a definite conclusion. Everything else was just building tension. Conway: Where does your rivalry go now? Ian: Him realizing that my technique has merit, and preparing to counter it. Main Events * Ian and Paul have a battle, with Ian winning. * Crystal's Buizel is revealed to have learned Fury Cutter. * Paul's Gliscor reveals it learned Poison Jab. * Ian's Turtwig evolves into a Grotle. * Paul reveals his Magmar onscreen for the first time. * Ian's Vespiquen is revealed to have learned Attack Order. Characters * Ian * Paul * Conway * Crystal * Dawn Berlitz * Nurse Joy * Aaron (on TV) * Cynthia (on TV) Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Chimchar (Ian's) * Turtwig (Ian's, evolves) * Grotle (Ian's, newly evolved) * Vespiquen (Ian's) * Gliscor (Paul's) * Magmar (Paul's) * Buizel (Crystal's) * Buneary (Dawn's) * Vespiquen (Aaron's, on TV) * Garchomp (Cynthia's, on TV) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Aiding the Enemy!, which featured Ash's Turtwig evolving into a Grotle then losing to Paul. * This episode shows the end of Aaron's battle with Cynthia. * Paul reveals why he pursues strength, because of Reggie's loss to Brandon of the Battle Pyramid and not wanting to be weak and quit like him. * Paul has shown respect for Conway, remembering his name. * Magmar, which was first mentioned in Vs. Bibarel, makes its physical debut. * Ian has come to accept that his training style is similar to Paul's. * This is the first battle between Ian and Paul to have a decisive winner, and the first not to be a best two out of three. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc